Forgotten
by bloodyhacker19
Summary: Something happens to Naruto and everyone thinks he's dead even Sasuke who has been gone for so long but is Naruto really dead? SasuNaru other pairings, rape, Mpreg, and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Bloodyhack19: Well everyone I know your probably wondering why I'm making another fanfiction when I still have other fanfiction's to update well one reason is because my cuz Hyrulehalfbreed has been helping me write most of them and I feel better when she's helping me rather I do it by myself then give them to her via e-mail. Another reason is because both me and my cuz go to the same high school and school just started so school doesn't give me much time to work on them or go over to my cuz's house so she can help me. The last reason is that I just have been having writers block and thinking of what else I want to add to my stories, oh also I just don't want to get caught. Well anyway here is my new story hope you all like it.

Oh also I'm also making another fanfiction about Itachi and Deidara but I'm still not done with the first chapter but I will be soon, it's called Konoha Academy.

Full Summary: Naruto has been feeling down ever since Sasuke had left so he tries to forget about him by going on none stop missions, but on one mission he is confronted by the Akatsuki and mysteriously disappears. After five years later everyone thinks Naruto died, but then Sasuke comes back to find out Naruto is dead…or is he?

Warnings: SasuNaru other pairings, Rape, Mpreg, and Sakura bashing!

Naruto: 13 going on 14

All for this chap

DO NOT HAVE BETA PLEASE IF SOMEONE COULD BE MINE PLEASE TELL ME!!

Forgotten

Prologue

'Kami I'm exhausted why am I going on all these missions again? Oh yeah to forget about…_him._ Naruto thought walking down the trail.

Naruto had been going through a difficult time ever since Sasuke Uchiha had left to go and train with that slimy snake Orochimaru. Secretly Naruto had loved the raven haired teen with all his heart, but the Uchiha was oblivious to Naruto's feelings being so caught up in revenge. When Sasuke had left Naruto hadn't taken it well, he had acted the same around everyone but secretly every time Naruto went home he would lock himself in his room and cry and cry. None of his friends had any idea how much Sasuke's absence had affected the blond, but Naruto had done well keeping it a secret hiding behind fake smiles and missions.

Naruto was slowly breaking inside hiding everything from his loved ones and he would keep doing it until he couldn't stand it anymore.

As Naruto walked slowly down the forest path a big explosion blew him back into a tree. Naruto slowly stood up rubbing the back of his head. Naruto looked over at the clearing smoke to reveal five figures.

As the smoke cleared more Naruto could tell that the five figures were Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, and Tobi or now known as Mandara. (In my story the Akatsuki know that Tobi is Mandara and Naruto doesn't know Tobi, Hidan, or Kakuzu.) Naruto watched as Tobi walked forward to stand in front of him.

"Hello there Naruto-kun!" Tobi said in his usual hyper tone.

'Who the hell is this guy? Wait is that Itachi, if Itachi is here then that must mean these people are the Akatsuki!' Naruto thought worriedly.

Naruto had to run even though he didn't want to, but he couldn't beat them alone. Right when Naruto was about to run he felt something hard collide with the back of his head sending him straight towards the ground losing cautiousness.

Bloodyhacker19: Well how did you like it? Was it bad, good, or downright awesome? If you like it and want me to update you have to review, oh and please be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloodyhacker19: Hey everyone here is another chapter and don't worry it's going to get better a lot better. This one I will be updating sooner than all my others because I am very interested in this one and I will probably update this next week so be prepared. I also want to ask if you all want me to update Blond Beauty because I haven't been quite happy with it and lost my inspiration. So if you don't want me to stop this story you had better tell me because it won't matter how much you beg me to put it back on I will not once it is off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forgotten

Chapter 2

Mourning a Loved One

**5 weeks later**

No one knew what happened to Naruto. When Tsunade had gotten word that Naruto hadn't reached his destination she sent Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai to see what happened. When they got there all they saw was a completely charred body with a leaf village head band right next to it.

After finding the body Sakura and Sai went back to the village and told Tsunade what they had found, but Kakashi stayed with the body until they arrived with help. Medics, Sai, and Sakura all went back to the place that they had found the charred body. When Tsunade examined the body she had found out the body was…Naruto's.

Tsunade couldn't help but cry and cry she had just lost another loved one. First it was her brother then her lover and now the last most special person who reminded her of both her brother and lover.

Tsunade had to be taken away by the doctors while Kakashi and Sai both stared saddened at their fallen loved one, but Sakura had a small smirk on her face.

Sakura had been jealous of Naruto; she could see that Naruto liked Sasuke ever since they kissed in class that one time. It might have seemed like they disliked it but she could see that look both Sasuke and Naruto's eyes. Ever since she found out she kept trying to keep them apart, but somehow it only worked half the time. Finally he was out of her way and she would get all the praise when she got Sasuke back, the village would congratulate her and Sasuke would fall madly in love with her and they would live happily ever after.

She soon brushed it off when Tsunade crept in looking like the dead herself. Tsunade walked over to Kakashi.

"Kakashi…I have issued a funeral for Naruto this weekend." She said with no emotion at all and proceeded to sulk out of the room.

**Funeral**

It was the day of Naruto's funeral and surprisingly a lot of people came, even some of the elders.

When they were about to put Naruto's casket into the cold hard ground Iruka came running out of the crowed falling on his knees next to Naruto's casket.

"NO NARUTO, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Iruka sobbed.

Everyone except Sakura had to look away before they all started to cry, everyone knew that Naruto had been special to Iruka. Naruto was practically Iruka's son; Iruka had looked after Naruto when he was old enough to take care of a child and loved him dearly.

"Iruka, please calm down." Kakashi said quietly, placing his hand on Iruka's shoulder.

Iruka nudged Kakashi's hand away and sobbed louder. Kakashi was pained to so the one he loved cry. Kakashi had loved Iruka ever since they were children, but he never could muster enough courage to tell him.

"Please Iruka, you have to calm down." Kakashi started to say but was soon interrupted by Iruka.

"What do you know; you don't know what it's like!" Iruka shouted, but soon regretted it when Kakashi glared.

"…Do not _ever _say that, don't you ever say I do not know what it like is! Do you know how many loved one's I have lost?!" Kakashi growled, it pained him to be so mean to Iruka, but he had no idea how many loved one's he had truly lost.

"…Iruka I know exactly how hard it is to lose someone, but do you really think this is what Naruto would have wanted? For you to grieve so much? No I do not think so, Naruto wouldn't want that." Kakashi said trying to make Iruka feel better.

Iruka calmed down, but couldn't help the tears flow that's when Kakashi walked over and developed Iruka in his arms. Kakashi just led Iruka back over to the crowed and watched as they lowered Naruto's casket into the cold ground.

**After the Funeral**

After the funeral Konoha just seemed like a ghost town, ever since Naruto died everything was just dull. It seemed that even the people of Konoha missed the hyperactive blond and his smiles.

Naruto's friends were the ones that were the most hurt and gloomy, they would go on with their lives but seemed like a part of them were missing.

Iruka and Tsunade were the ones suffering the most; they were more close to Naruto then most and loved him so. Iruka would spend almost all day at Naruto's grave, but wouldn't cry he was just hollow. Kakashi also suffered because the one he loved was hurting and he couldn't do anything.

Tsunade was almost the same way. She didn't shout anymore, drank more sake, and did her job like she was supposed to without complaining.

The rest of Naruto's friends tried to be cheerful and make both Iruka and Tsunade cheer up, but nothing helped. Soon everything was just plain nothing really bad happened Akatsuki didn't attack and everyone went on with their lives but everyone felt as though something was missing.

Naruto was gone he was never coming back…

To Be Continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bloodyhacker19: Hey everyone I hope you all liked it, and I all have a little poll for you all. Do you all want Itachi and Deidara to be good or bad in this story?


	3. Chapter 3

Bloodyhacker19: OMG PEAOPLE I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN SOOOO LONG!!!!!!! I know this is no excuse and most of you are probably very mad at me but I can't help it. I just was not in the mood to write at all and kinda slacked but that's not all the reasons. Another is that I just was so engrossed in school that I had no time; I failed two of my three Assessments and was very depressed. Also I got my computer taken away from me over the summer so I couldn't write that time but still it's no excuse!!!!! I am very mad at myself for putting you all through this and I apologize!

And I'm still mad at myself because a lot is still going on and I am not sure when I will update but I am hopeful that it wont be too long.

Oh and I need to tell you all something, my story The Love Of A Demon was written by my cuz and that is why it's so good but unfortunately I don't think she will still be able to write it anymore so I'm not saying I won't continue its just that it won't be written as well because as you can see; one my grammar sucks, and two I'm just not very good even though I've written a lot. So if some of you are not okay with that please tell me and please be very honest because if a lot of you want it written better then I will see what I can do.

Oh and my other story Poor Naru-chan was also written by my cuz on the latest chapter and again it won't be written as well. But unfortunately my cuz really doesn't want to work on this she has enough on her plate and I don't want to over work her.

Forgotten

Chapter 3

Akatsuki's plan

Naruto was gone he was never coming back…or was he?

**Akatsuki base**

"When are we going to extract the fox demon out of the brat?" Hidan asked annoyed.

"When the time comes Hidan…I have a plan to get the Akatsuki even stronger." Tobi or should I say Madara smirked looking at the Akatsuki members.

"Even I'm getting a bit annoyed that we don't just extracted the fox so we can reach are goal." Kakuzu said.

"Do not worry, we will extract the fox, but first I will tell you of what my plan is." Madara said smiling evilly to himself before telling them.

Deidara along with Itachi both looked over at the group of akatsuki members with disgust. Neither of them wanted to fallow the cruel mans orders but unfortunately they had no choice.

**A Cell In Akatsuki**

Naruto lay still on the cold hard ground beaten and bruised from the many amounts of torture the Akatsuki members inflicted upon him. The Akatsuki would come and beat him almost every day and sometimes take him into another room to be experimented on, it was all very painful. Naruto had no idea what the experiments were for, but most of them involved his stomach. Every time he would wake up from an experiment his stomach hurting for long amounts of time.

'_Why? Why are they doing this to me? Why can't they just kill me already?' _Naruto asked himself tears slowly falling from his now dull blue eyes.

'_**Well I'll give you one guess kit.' **_Kyuubi replied to Naruto's plea.

"K-Kyuu, is th-that you?"Naruto asked Kyuubi out loud trying to sit up but his body hurt to much.

'_**Kit how about we take this inside your mind?' **_Kyuubi told Naruto who in return nodded.

Naruto closed his eyes and found himself naked in front of Kyuubi's cage. Kyuubi was standing inside the cage in his human form.

'_Kyuu, do you know what the experiments are doing to my body?' _Naruto asked looking into Kyuubi's large red eyes.

'…_**Well for some reason they are messing with your insides, the experiments are giving you new organs that females have.' **_Kyuubi told his kit.

'_Bu-but I don't understand why would they give me those things?'_ Naruto asked feeling a weird sensation in his stomach.

'_**I'm not sure kit, but don't worry I will figure this out.' **_Kyuubi snarled angered at the akatsuki for what they were doing to his precious kit.

'_Kyuu, do you know why they aren't extracting you from me?' _Naruto asked walking up to Kyuubi's cage and placed a hand on his large snout.

'_**I'm sorry kit, but I have no clu…kit quick wake up an Akatsuki member is coming!'**_ Kyuubi growled.

Naruto quickly woke up to be held up by Kakuzu and Hidan and Pein who was standing in front of him.

"…Hidan, Kakuzu take Naruto to Madara-sama's bedroom." Pein said looking down at the fox holder.

Hidan and Kakuzu nodded than walked out the room dragging Naruto like he was a piece of garbage. When they got to Madara's bedroom they opened the door and threw him into the room locking the door behind him.

Naruto cried out when his sore body fell onto the hard floor, he clutched his stomach for some reason it started to hurt. Naruto then herd a chuckle from across the room, he looked up to see not Tobi but a man that looked like Uchiha Madara himself just in a plain yukata (I think that's how you spell it.).

"Hello there Kyuubi holder what a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?" Madara asked smirking knowing exactly why the blond was here.

Naruto said nothing just glared up at Madara who started to walk over to Naruto and grabbed his arm in a tight grip making Naruto cry out. Naruto clutched onto Madara's arm to try and get out of his iron grip. "L-let go of me you!" Naruto growled trying to pull out of the grip but was too weak.

"It seems that all those beatings didn't put you in your place, well after I'm done with you, you'll wish you were dead." Madara smirked and hurled Naruto onto the bed. Madara smirked over at the blond as he griped his stomach from the brutal way he was thrown.

"…Wha-what are you going to do? Beat me some more, if that's all you got it won't work." Naruto growled glairing over at Madara who walked slowly towards the bed. Madara reached the end of the bad keeping very quiet as he gazed down on the naked body.

"Oh I have a better idea…" Madara said climbing on top of Naruto who gasped looking up frightfully as he loomed over the startled boy. "N-no g-get off of me!" Naruto cried trying to push the man off of him.

"I'm going to enjoy thins." Madara said chuckling evilly before untying his yukata making Naruto gasp and try to move out of his reach but Madara grabbed onto his arms. "Oh Naruto don't you want to feel good?" Madara asked grabbing his loose yukata and took out the rope that held it together and tied Naruto's hands together on the bars of the bed frame.

"Now let the fun begin…" Madara mumbled taking off his yukata while looking down at the flailing boy. "Let go of me! Get off of me you sick ba-!" Naruto couldn't finish when Madara punched the boy right in his left cheek.

"Now there's no need to yell…" Madara smiled before lifting Naruto's legs apart staring down at Naruto's most intimate parts. Naruto cried out trying to pull his legs closed as Madara gazed down in between his legs.

"So have you ever had sex before? Or am I going to be your first?" Madara asked softly leaning down to lick the stray tears that fell. "P-please let me go!" Naruto cried trying to struggle as much as he could.

"Oh but if I do then my plan won't go over so well now will it?" Madara asked moving over Naruto completely his engorged member nudging Naruto's entrance making him scream for him to stop.

Madara growled in his throut as Naruto continued to scream and struggle angering him even further. Madara then pulled Naruto's legs apart even further before plunging into Naruto's virgin opening.

Naruto screamed out loudly making Madara pound into him forcefully. "NO P-PLEASE STOP!!!" Naruto screamed.

Madara gasped loving the feeling of being inside of the small boy pounding quickly. Madara pounded and pounded not giving Naruto the chance to adjust blood and semen being the only lubricant. Tears started to rush out of Naruto's dulling blue eyes, it hurt so much.

"P-please st-stop!" Naruto cried out wanting it all to stop.

Madara ignored Naruto's pleas plunging faster and harder into Naruto releasing his seed deep into Naruto. Naruto thought it and hoped it was over, but unfortunately it wasn't when Madara then started to thrust back into Naruto making him scream even harder.

After about four orgasms later Madara was sure that his seed was now planted nicely inside Naruto. Madara then looked down at Naruto who was now laying there still. Madara smirked and leaned down to Naruto's ear. "Are you afraid of me now?" Madara whispered.

Naruto slightly quivered at the breath on his neck, he didn't move because he was afraid that if he moved he would get punished again.

Madara lied on top of Naruto kissing Naruto's neck making Naruto shiver, but Naruto knew his place and did nothing.

"Mmm, you're so beautiful I kinda hope my plan doesn't work yet so I can keep doing this to you." Madara whispered into Naruto's tan neck kissing it possessively.

"Well it can't be helped so I think we'll just have to see what happens next." Madara smirked.

Madara slowly got up off of Naruto picking up the yukata and putting it around himself. Madara then walked over to the door and let Hidan and Kakuzu in. They walked over to Naruto picking him up like they did back in the cell and started to drag his naked body down back to the cell. They threw him onto the cold hard cell floor hard, but Naruto didn't make a sound.

'_**KIT, KIT, OH KIT PLEASE TALK TO ME!"**_ Kyuubi shouted.

Naruto said nothing just laid there, he wanted to talk to Kyuubi, but he just couldn't. Kyuubi was pissed; his kit was just raped by the person he hated the most. Kyuubi needed to tell Naruto what was going to happen to him, he didn't want to but he had to.

'_**Kit…I know you don't need this right now, but you're…pregnant.' **_Kyuubi said quietly.

Kyuubi got now reaction and thought Naruto didn't hear him but then got a loud cry. Naruto heard loud and clear, he was now pregnant with Uchiha Madara's children.

Bloodyhacker19: Oh wow


End file.
